A Better World
by Dramanator
Summary: Jonas and Gabe walk up to the door and realize where they are. Starts off boring, but gets a lot better, I promise!


**I don't own the Giver**

_Behind him across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left. He thought he had heard music too. But perhaps it was only an echo._

No. Jonas knew he was really hearing it, and so did Gabe. They walked up to the house and knocked on the door. A man answered it. He was an angel.

"Welcome to Heaven." Said the angel.

"Heaven?!"

"Yes you are in Heaven."

"When did we die?"

"Well, let's look on the file, come on in." The angel logged onto a computer and pulled up Jonas and Gabriel's files. "Jonas, you died at 8:41 P.M., because you froze to death. Gabriel died at 8:50 P.M., froze to death as well." "You both just kept going on; however you did not know you were in the afterlife. If encountered with another human, they would have not been able to see or hear you."

Jonas and Gabriel were living in a new world.

"Here." The angel said. "You know have the power to view anyone, anywhere, at any time."

Jonas looked at the computer screen. "Look Gabe, there's Lily riding the bike she got at the ceremony. Hey! That's Fiona. She can see color. And there's Asher, telling the kids to stop playing Good guys/Bad guys. Wow!" exclaimed Jonas. "They're building a library with books; they're naming it after us!"

Jonas and Gabriel experienced many days of happiness. There was food, warmth and color.

Then the day came. Three weeks had passed. In the morning Gabe and Jonas woke up, climbed out of their feather bed, and were called to the front door. Rosemary was hugging someone. That someone was her father.

"Giver!"

"Jonas!"

The two hugged each other for a very long time.

"I can't believe you're here." Jonas said.

"Why not?" asked The Giver. "Didn't I tell you I was going to apply for release?"

"Yes, but I thought you would wait a year or two."

"No." said The Giver. "I couldn't stand being away from my Rosemary any longer." "I also had this terrible feeling that you wouldn't make it since you took very little food."

After that there was a knock at the front door. The angel answered it and said "Hello, welcome to Heaven. Let's check your name on the file."

For some strange reason the angel never asked for the person's name, he always knew it.

The man stared at Jonas, and smiled at Gabe. Gabe did not smile back.

"You are not acceptable." Said the angel to the man.

"What?"

"You are not welcome here." The angel closed the door. Jonas ran to the window to see where he would go. He started climbing snow sled hill, and then he disappeared.

"Did you know him?" asked Rosemary.

"Yes, he is my dad, so they say. "I don't care for him."

The angel frowned. "You should always care for your father."

"He didn't love me."

"That's not true." Said the angel.

"I even asked him. He said love is an inappropriate word to use."

"Oh, that's too bad." Said the angel. "Well, here in Heaven you can have your own parents who will love you, take care of you, and they will tell you what to do."

"Could Gabe and I have the same parents?" Jonas asked.

"Well, we have a special rule about that, you have to actually be blood related to your sibling. With a simple DNA test, we will be able to find out. It will take about forty-eight hours to determine. We can get things set up in about a half an hour."

"Can I go sledding?" Jonas asked.

"No, it's too icy." Said the angel

Jonas looked up at The Giver. "Okay."

They took the DNA test and it turned out that Jonas and Gabe are brothers.

"I am now going to introduce you to your new family."

"Hi!" the new mother exclaimed. "I am your new mother. Since I am your step mom, you can call me Maria." "Hi!" she said to Gabe. "What's your name?"

"Gabe."

"Hello Gabe! Aren't you a cute little tot?!"

I understood it was hard for you to live in Sanual.

"Sanual? What?"

"It's the name of that dreadful community we both lived in. No color or difference. I myself lived in that horrible place. One hundred and thirteen years ago, they chose me as the receiver." She said in a repulsive tone. "After twelve years, I couldn't stand it any longer. I had to apply for release, and I have been living here ever since."

"Wow." Said Jonas.

"Yes, I will tell you many stories like that. After all, I have been living here for ninety-one years."

"I have one question."

"Ask me all you want, I'm an open book."

"If you were born one hundred and twenty three years ago, how come you look young?"

"Well, that's simply because up here you don't age. There will never be an end to this. There is no way you can stop living here."

"Really?"

"Really." Marie said. "Welcome to a better World."

End


End file.
